Black Diamonds
by theonewholovedyou
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have been flirty friends for a while, but thats all they can be when they're working for the infamous Black Diamonds sex industry based out of the Diamond Back casino. But will a lonely phone client named Blaine Anderson come in the way of Kurt and Sebastian's 'romance? Kurtbastian/Klaine/Sambastian/Fingar/Quick/Brittana
1. Chapter 1

_**Kurt and Sebastian have been flirty friends for a while, but thats all they can be when they're working for the infamous Black Diamonds sex industry based out of the Diamond Back casino. But will a lonely phone client named Blaine Anderson come in the way of Kurt and Sebastian's 'romance'? Also includes Cameos by many of your favorite characters!**_

They were all hanging around in the living room of their shared apartment space; some of them drinking, some of them too sick of alcohol to drink. Kurt and Sebastian were sitting next to each other while Santana was telling them about this 'lonely loser' who called while she was on her phone shift. She couldn't keep from laughing even retelling it. Kurt felt a bit bad for the guy, he couldn't help what turned him on. He looked at Sebastian hoping to share a glance of pity for the kid, but Sebastian was laughing with Santana and Brody, who's shift had been the same night and was helping retell it. Tonight was only Kurt's 4th or 5th phone shift ever, they usually didn't let him on the phones because his higher pitched voice confused the clients, but on occasion they needed him to take a shift. Like tonight. He was a bit nervous upon hearing all the horror stories from Santana and Brody, the phone sex stars. They reassured him that it was an easy job. That he really didn't have to worry because no matter what he said they would get off. Like everyone who used their services. Tonight he was taking over Santana's shift. She was hired as an escort for some millionaire to take to some gala. Brody was spending his night off to spend time with his wife, Rachel, and kids. He was one of the only ones who didn't live in The Apartment. Most of the other ones lived there because it really was a nice place and they didn't have enough money to support themselves when they started out. And now that they've been there a while they have no desire to leave. Santana was the most successful of all of the Diamonds and could leave if she wanted and start a 'real' career. However Sue, the head of the organization, had chosen her to take on the company after she retired. Most of them were recruited, like Sebastian who wanted to be an actor. Sue and San convinced him that this was a surefire way to make money and get noticed. 3 years later the only acting jobs he's gotten were porn.

It was nearly 9 o clock, they all had to get ready for the night. Sebastian could feel Kurt's nerves and turned to him

"Don't worry, you're a natural, you turn people on like crazy." He smirked playfully. Kurt smiled back at him

"If thats the case then why don't you call on my shifts?" He flirted back. Sebastian opened his mouth to counter the conversation but was interrupted by Santana's audible groan

"Just have sex already and spare us the vomit" She said half dressed in her signature red dress that left little to the imagination. They looked back at each other and grinned, this was not over. Sebastian stood up and went to get dressed shooting Kurt a wink as he left. Kurt laughed to himself and turned on the TV, already dressed in sweats or as they liked to call it; Phone Operator Chic. A few minutes later Brittany and Finn came into the room coming back from their afternoon phone shift. They plopped down next to Kurt on the couch and watched the Real Housewives with him and played one of their favorite games, Spot The Ex Prostitute. Brody had long gone and was probably cooking something for his wife Rachel. Kurt sat dreaming about finding someone and maybe getting married. Sebastian came to the living room soon after in his tux, shirt unbuttoned, bow untied. Kurt was startled out of his daydream at the sight of him.

"Maybe you should leave it like that. I'll bet you'll get twice the clients with abs like those running free" He winked. Sebastian grinned,

"Wouldn't it be better for someone to unbutton it later" He countered. Kurt bit his lip

"Im sure someone would very happily unbutton it later" He said while Sebastian laughed and buttoned it up and pretended to not know how to tie his bowtie. Kurt laughed and stood up to go tie it, but Santana got in between them.

"Ill do it, I'm kind of a pro at tying ties." She said laughing and then dropped her voice to a whisper, "Be careful" She whispered and give them a look that said it all. It was company policy not to date or sleep with your co-worker. Sebastian and Kurt had been harmlessly flirting for years, but everyone knew that they wanted each other. Pretty badly. And they hid it pretty badly too.

"Like youre any better" Sebastian whispered back rolling his eyes. Santana blushed slightly and glanced quickly over at Brittany

"Just until Sue hands the business to me and then we can change it. Maybe you'll be out of here by then." She said ignoring his remark. She checked the clock again "I have to go. The limos probably waiting for me at the casino." She said and dashed out.

"I should probably head over too" Sebastian said slightly sobered. Kurt nodded and walked toward the phone room with Quinn while Finn and Brittany watched Real Housewives, well Brittany did and Finn slept. Finn had a film shoot the next day in a chapel. It was called Blasphemy In the Basilica.

When they reached the room clad in sweats and Ugg boots, they sat and waited for the calls. Soon enough Quinn's cell phone rang

"Can you cover for me if anyone calls?" She asked after seeing the caller ID "I told you not to call me tonight Puck-" Was all he heard before she was outside of the room. His phone rang and he didn't have time to worry before he was thrust into work.

Over in the Casino, Sugar and Sebastian were walking around looking good and flirting with gamblers. Sugar went up to a large man by the bar and fluffed herself up. She put a napkin in front of him with a note that she knew he wouldn't pass up. She put her arm across the bar seductively and smiled at him. He looked at her

"I saw you across the room and i just thought what is a gorgeous man doing drinking by himself" She cooed.

"Im not interested" He said. She was shocked. He took his drink and walked toward a slot machine leaving Sugar sitting there forcing her jaw closed. She walked up to Sebastian

"See that man" She said pointing to him "Hes your next client" She said not fully believing a word she was saying. Sebastian was equally shocked

"No!" He said and looked him over again to see if he was missing anything he hadn't picked up on earlier. Sugar nodded

"He told me he 'wasn't interested'!" She hissed trying to keep quiet. Sebastian shook his head slightly annoyed

"Just because he wasn't interested, doesn't mean hes gay!" He retorted

"Maybe he really just wasn't interested. I mean you have to admit this isn't everyone's cup of tea" He pointed out. She glared at him

"I'm too hot to pass up on. He has to be gay, Seb." She insisted. He laughed and sighed.

"Fine. I'll try and if that doesn't work then we can forget about him as a client." He said and began to walk off.

"Give me some of the money!" She called after him. He laughed rolling his eyes. He remembered what Kurt said, pulled off the tie and unbuttoned a button or two. He watched him playing the machine "What do you plan to do if you win?" He asked leaning against the machine smiling charismatically. The man suddenly got nervous and his eyes widened slightly.

"I don't know yet" he shrugged flirting back.

Sebastian made a mental note of Sugar's gay-dar. He held out his hand.

"Sebastian." He said holding out his hand. The man looked at him a dribble of drool in his mouth. "Dave" He said shaking his hand.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked with his signature smirk.

Quinn came back into the room a minute after the call ended. She was practically in tears. Kurt wheeled his chair closer to her and hugged her

"Whats going on Q?" He asked.

"Starburst got attacked by a coyote." She choked out with a stony look on her face. Starburst was the cat she had had since she was 11. It had been her best friend and she had annoyed all of them with pictures of her beloved animal. She was silently crying when the next call came.

"Ill take it. You go to the vet and be with her." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. Quinn shot him a grateful smile and left. Soon her phone rang

"Hello" He said with as much sex as he could. There was a nervous voice on the other end.

"Hey." he said breathing deeply. There was a few moments of silence before he said "Maybe this isn't such a good idea, I mean its pointless i'll never be what he wants. I'll just be going now" The voice rambled on embarrassed. Kurt hadn't been trained for this.

"No, stay baby. I'll be whoever you want. We don't need to worry about anyone else. Okay?" He said hoping to still make commision on this guy.

"Really?" The voice asked meekly and a bit intimidated.

"Of course!" Kurt said "So let me guess, this is your first time calling someone like me?" He asked trying to keep him on for as long as possible.

"That obvious?" he asked embarrassed. Kurt laughed softly. The boy on the other end sounded so scared and embarrassed, it was almost endearing.

"Don't worry cutie. I'm sure you'll figure it out as soon as we get to what you need. Speaking of what you need baby, I'm gonna need to know what you like." He asked wanting to help this poor creature as much as he could.

"Can you tell me your name first?" he asked nervously

"Sure baby just tell me who you want me to be. I can be whoever you want." he reiterated.

"Do I have to tell you my name?" he asked still nervous.

"Only if you want to. Listen baby whatever makes you happy okay? My name's Cameron if that makes you feel any better. Im here to make you feel good, whatever that takes." He said using his Diamond name and could hear the sigh of determination behind the phone.

"Well i'm uhh Roger" he said deciding on a name.

"Okay Roger baby lets get started"

Back over at the casino, Sebastian walked out of Dave's hotel room with a pocket full of cash. He checked his watch, it was barely 2 am. He had time to go find another client, but he was exhausted from his last deal. Besides that Dave guy had paid him double for their tryst. He was sure Sugar could handle the floor by herself. He smirked to himself as he decided to go visit Kurt at the phones. As he made his way over, he began to take off his suit piece by piece. When he reached the room he quietly opened the door and was surprised to see that Quinn wasn't there. He grinned to himself, maybe Kurt was taking up all the clients with his alluring androgyny. Kurt saw him and with wide eyes held up a finger to tell him he would be just a minute.

"Ooooh yeah baby. You feel good?.. Oh yeah?" he said giggling back. "Call us back soon. I'll be bye" he said and hung up. He turned to Sebastian "What are you doing here? I thought you had a floor shift?" He asked his heart fluttering.

"Sugar can handle it by herself" he said walking towards him and straddling his lap. "Besides I got a client who gives as much money as moans" he grinned cheekily. "Quinn leave you to handle the phones by yourself?" he asked running a hand through his hair. Kurt knew he should stop Sebastian but after making the boy on the phone feel better he felt he deserved a treat.

"Something came up and as a good friend I told her I'd cover." he informed him, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"Mhmmm you really are a good friend Kurt. Too good if you ask me" he told him and traced a finger down his chest. Kurt caught his finger as it went down.

"Sebastian, cmon don't tease me" he said seriously.

Sebastian was hurt but tried not to show it in his eyes.

"One day Hummel, one day" He laughed softly and plopped into the chair next to Kurt. "So, how have they been tonight?" He asked talking about the phone clients. Kurt shrugged not sure if he wanted to mention his Roger encounter.

"Not too bad I guess. Mostly guys who thought I was a woman and called me sweetie. The same old same old." he told him with a laugh. "My shifts almost over though. We could get some froyo? I'm sure we can find somewhere in Vegas that will sell us froyo?" he offered knowing it was best to spend time with Sebastian with other people rather than alone. He didn't trust his strength and resolve when he was around him. He knew he needed this job and so he had to follow the rules. Those rules were the only thing keeping him from jumping his bones right then and there.

"Yeah sounds good" he nodded "I'll go change out of my tux and I'll meet you in the apartment." he told him and left the room feeling like the visit was a total bust and that he was foolish to even think that he would finally get some action from Kurt. He knew how much of a stickler for the rules Kurt was and that they would never happen unless one of them left the Diamonds. But as Sebastian knew, leaving the Diamonds was much harder than joining.


	2. Halloween (Chapter 2)

**Note: Okay so i wrote these first three chapters in like September-November of 2012 so the timeline is going to be weird until maybe Valentines Day or later. ANd after my writing style may be a bit different considering I'm a bad editor. It really all depends on how much schoolwork i have and what's going on in my life. If y'all know a quality Beta i would love to have them check over future chapters! Im pretty bad at grammar, format and flow so that would be lovely if someone can check over that. ALSO HUGE DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT HAPPENS ON PHONE SEX LINES (or even anything in the sex industry I'm basing everything off of like TV shows) PLEASE EXCUSE MY AWKWARD DIRTY TALK. I literally have no clue what I'm doing, if anyone would like to PM me and inform me of the correct jargon I would be very very appreciative. **

"Tell me about yourself?" Blaine asked the voice identified as Cameron. He had called every few nights since the first night. Something about the phone operator intrigued him. He could feel the humanity behind the seductive act. He wanted to get to know the man behind the phone. The man who thought his name was Roger. The man who got into this industry somehow.

"What do you mean baby?" Cameron asked a bit confused. Blaine laughed.  
>"Well this isn't all you are. I mean yeah youre good at your job, but who are you off the clock?" he asked. By the silence on the other end he could tell no one had ever tried to find out about the person behind the phone.<br>"C'mon baby you don't want to know that. You want to feel good. Thats what you called us for. Lets get you feeling good." he insisted dodging the question.  
>"I do though. You're a mystery that i want to- no need to- solve. You don't have to put on that act for me." he explained. There was a small laugh on the other end.<br>"But Roger baby its not an act. I want you. I want to make you feel good. I live to make you feel good." He said with a smirk and a moan in his voice. Blaine sighed.

"Fine but this isn't over Cameron. I will figure you out someday." he promised Cameron.

"Turn off the TV and get your asses into motion. We're gonna be late" Santana warned Brittany and Sugar.

"How much are they paying again?"said Sugar from the couch, acting like a petulant child.

"Too much by the looks of it." She snarked back rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"What am i going as again?" Brittany asked turning away from the TV. Sugar turned and whispered in her ear "Oh." She said and went to go put her costume on. After a nasty look from Santana, Sugar groaned and followed suit. Santana, always the first to be ready, was dressed in a 'Naughty Nurse' costume. A major hotel on the strip had hired the three girls to "Set the Mood" for their halloween party. The rest were either on Diamond Back duty or had the night off. Brody was using his night off to take his kids Trick Or Treating. Santana sat down on the couch and rested her legs on Sebastian's lap and watched whatever trash they were watching. A few minutes later Sugar and Brittany came back out. Brittany was dressed in a "Frisky Feline" costume and Sugar had a large sweatshirt over her costume. Santana glared at her, already peeved and the night had barely begun.

"Sugar what the hell are you doing, take that sweatshirt off." She demanded. Sugar shifted her weight anxiously.

"No, It's uhh cold out" She said thinking of an excuse off the top of her head.

"We live in the desert, I think you'll be fine" Santana said suspiciously trying to figure out what was happening with Sugar.

"Yeah but the bus ride. Its long and we don't want to give too much away to the wrong people do we?" She pointed out still trying to excuse herself.

"We're taking a limo. Honestly Sugar why are you insisting on wearing that sweatshirt?" She asked exasperated.

"Period?" She tried but was met with a glare from Santana.

"Sugar, just take the fucking sweatshirt off. Before we're actually late." She begged. Sugar sighed defeated and took off the sweatshirt revealing a 'Va Va Voom Vampire' costume that somehow didn't fit exactly as it had before. Santana's eyes widened and her lips were held tightly together.

"Lets just go okay." Sugar said looking intently at the door avoiding everyone's stares. Santana wrapped her arm around her protectively as they walked out.

As soon as the girls left, everyone's eyes turned to Finn who's distraught face turned red at their stares.

"So who wants to go Halloween clubbing?" he asked standing up, eager to switch the focus from himself.

"Yeah sounds good." Kurt said getting up. Finn rushed to his room to get ready and to have a moment to process the new information. They all took a big breath and began to get ready for their nights too.

Kurt, being ever original, made a "Llamanator" costume claiming it was like the Terminator, but a llama. Sebastian was a superhero he coined "Sexy Man" which just consisted of underwear and a cape. Finn was a football player, forever trying to fulfill his childhood dreams. Quinn, who had just come from the vets and had missed the news of the night, was Catwoman, paying homage to her cat Starburst who was recovering from her surgery.

"I didn't know llamas carried such large guns" Sebastian grinned and put a hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt grinned eager to continue the flirt war.

"You'd be surprised what else llamas have that's large" He winked back.

"Maybe you can show me later?" Sebastian responded lowering his hand to give his ass a squeeze. Kurt giggled.

"Its getting a bit late don't you think guys? We better get going." Said Finn emerging from his room. "Guys can you cool it for tonight, please?" He requested, his face still pale. They nodded sobered by the reminder and waited for Quinn to bound out of her own room.

"Meow" Sebastian grinned supportively at her. She gave him a smile

"Down boy" She teased back.

Quinn had come about a year ago. She had never really gotten around to telling her high school sweetheart boyfriend about her career choice. He didn't seem like a good guy to Sebastian, but if she trusted him it wasn't his place to pry. Unless she came there with bruises, then him and the rest of the Diamonds were going to kick that 'Puck' boy's ass.

When they got to the club she sidled up to the bouncer and convinced him to let them in before the lines of other half naked partiers. Apparently she had learned something in her year at Diamond Back. When they got inside, she immediately dragged the gang to the bar for shots. Finn was more than accepting of all the alcohol Quinn had coming his way. He needed to forget and just have fun that night but his mind kept wandering over to Sugar and the costume that wouldn't fit right until next Halloween. Soon Finn and Quinn were sobbing into their shots as they commiserated over love and tragedy together. Kurt and Sebastian, forgetting their promise to Finn after their fourth drink, were dancing and up to their usual antics.

At 3am they all walked drunkenly into the casino to check on how things were going and if they needed to liven up the party there. After being notified that they were too drunk to even be in their own casino, they briefly said their hellos and goodnights to Cooper, the bartender, and went across the street to their apartment. After Quinn grandly told them she was going to sleep until Christmas and Finn shuffled off to his room, Sebastian and Kurt drunkenly fell onto the couch together, drunk off their asses. Sebastian looked at Kurt for a moment making note of how he could see every last star in his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Kurt's eyes widened and turned his head at the last second, missing his lips but giving Sebastian access to his neck.

"Sebastian, its against the rules" He tried to protest but felt he wouldn't be able to stick to his decision for much longer. No wonder Sebastian got paid the big bucks, he had quite the talented mouth.

"Fuck the rules, c'mon Kurt, no one else is home. No one is ever going to know." He said against his skin. Kurt was speechless, his body was beginning to convince his mind to just let go.

"You're drunk you're not thinking right. Your judgement is way off." Kurt said trying to convince them both.

"Thats my alibi." Sebastian told him cheekily. Kurt couldn't help smiling. Sebastian really was a sneaky little shit.

"Sebastian, I don't feel right breaking the rules though." He said more to himself than Sebastian.

"Kurt, it's not like I'm going to get you pregnant or anything." Sebastian teased. Kurt's heart skipped a beat and his face paled. Shit. Finn's promise.

"Finn" He reminded them. Sebastian's face paled on the reminder.

"Kurt tonight may be our only chance." He said after a moment, sobered.

"What if they fire all of us though. We all broke company policy, we're all accountable." He told him still not convinced.

"Sugar will figure something out. Shes smarter than she appears." He said trying to ease the tension. "And we" He continued, putting a hand on the back of Kurt's neck "Are also smarter than we appear. If Sue finds out about Sugar we will look like angels in comparison." he pointed out. Kurt sighed and after a moment nodded, earning him a smile from Sebastian.

"Just for tonight" Kurt agreed as Sebastian kissed along Kurt's jaw. Kurt's breath shortened with each kiss. Sebastian smiled and lightly put his lips to Kurt's. After hearing the light noises Kurt was making from the gentle kiss, deepened the kiss hungrily. Kurt happily surged into the kiss and put his hands on Sebastian's chest, feeling his muscular torso and straddling him. Sebastian's bare skin was warm and Kurt was enjoying himself more than he thought he would. Sebastian, however, found Kurt was exactly how he expected; Perfect. His head was spinning, he had Kurt blissfully hanging onto his every move. Kurt shifted his hands to his vest and pulled it off with quick nervous hands. He tossed it aside to the ground. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian again craving his warm body. He had been waiting for this for such a long time, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. It was dangerous to be messing with the rules, especially Sue's rules. She was a scary woman but Sebastian's mouth tasted like heaven right now. What if someone found out about this? Sebastian felt him tense up and broke the kiss, slightly breathless.

"Whats wrong Kurt?" He asked.

"I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." He admitted with a sigh.

"Nothing bad is going to happen Kurt." Sebastian said and kissed his forehead "The rule was probably only made so that we wouldn't get pregnant or share STDs. Considering there is no possible way for us to get pregnant and we just got tested. They can yell but they won't fire us." He pointed out and ran a hand down his chest. Kurt grabbed his hand and held it between his, looking into his eyes.

"I swear to God Sebastian if we get fired I will never let you touch me ever again." He threatened half joking and joined their lips back together both grinning and taking off Sebastian's cape. A few moments later all of their remaining clothes were on the ground and their touches were getting more and more heated. Suddenly they heard the elevator ding and female voices. They looked at each other terrified and Kurt jumped off of Sebastian, grabbing his clothes and running to his room. Sebastian had just enough time to pull a blanket over himself before they came in. As they entered, Sebastian could hear the shower going in Kurt's room. He grinned

"Seb, did you do drugs again?" Brittany asked him seeing his face. Sebastian looked at her and laughed.

"Kind of.." He said unable to keep from smiling to himself. Sugar rolled her eyes and left to go to sleep. It had been a long day for her. Brittany looked at Santana hoping she would be able to explain his actions. Santana just looked at him suspiciously

"Sebastian, explain why you're sitting here with only a blanket on?" She demanded crossing her arms. Sebastian's face paled.

"Well we all decided to go to a club wearing costumes and mine was uhh just underwear. And about sitting here I uhh can't sleep. This is helping me." He explained hoping she would believe him. She watched him trying to figure out why he was lying.

"Was Kurt at the club with you guys?" She asked with a small knowing smile. Sebastian hated that smile.

"Uhh yeah I think so. I mean I didn't really notice." He said trying to shrug it off. Santana eyed him suspiciously fully understanding what happened that night.

"Please tell me you two didn't have sex on that couch." She said bluntly. Sebastian's eyes went wide.

"We didn't have sex Santana, happy? We came back drunk off our asses and started heading that way but you three came home and scared him off" He explained hoping he could trust Santana when he was this drunk. She sighed and sat down in an armchair.

"You do realize we all use that couch. Where are we supposed to sit now knowing there's rule breaker spit and ass on it?" She teased as Brittany sat down on her lap and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Well you don't have to worry about it happening ever again. He'll probably never let me touch him ever again. Why does he have to be such a good kid?" He asked Santana somberly. Santana sighed and looked at Brittany kissing her cheek.

"As soon as I get this company I'm changing these dumb rules. All they've done is cause trouble." She promised them. They smiled weakly over at her still processing the night's events.

"Well i'm gonna go to sleep" He said and stood up with the blanket. Brittany reached down to help hand him his costume.

"Thanks" he said awkwardly and went off to his room. Brittany sighed and laid her head on Santana's shoulder again.

"Maybe you should try to get the rules changed before you get the company." Brittany suggested.

"I can't do that Brit and you know that" Santana said shaking her head defeated.

"I know you can do anything you put your mind to. I've seen it. I mean you got Sue to believe that she can leave this enterprise to you. This is the biggest sex worker agency in the country, if not the world. She built this from the ground up and she wants you to have it after she retires. Not only that you have everyone here absolutely terrified and turned on by you." She pointed out, getting a laugh from Santana. "The world is your oyster, San. And if can see that, anyone can." She said honestly. Santana smiled lovingly at her and kissed her gently.

"What in the world would I do without you?" Santana giggled. Brittany shrugged grinning and kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so i'm sorry for the long wait i was super swamped with school and finals but i finally found time to finish editing the chapter so i can get it to you guys! I hope you enjoy! :)**

Cooper sighed preoccupied as he organized bottles for the millionth time. Kurt was watching him nervously.

"Is everything okay?" He asked worried for his friend.  
>"Blaine wants to come here for Thanksgiving." The bartender explained unable to meet his eyes. Kurt let out a barely audible 'Oh'. Blaine was Coopers younger brother. He rarely talked about him and when he did it was because the Anderson money tree was drying up and Blaine needed Coopers help.<br>"We'll be on our best behavior Coop, don't worry" He promised, "I'm sure he'll love your harlot friends." He teased, getting a glare from Cooper.  
>"What about your parents? I mean they probably want to see you guys and you're obviously too worried to let him come here" Kurt said. Cooper sighed and stopped organizing.<br>"Truth is our parents haven't been involved with our lives since Blaine came out 7 years ago. I took him in and lived with me until he left for college. After that I moved to Vegas and the rest is history. All he knows about what I do is that I'm a bartender at a casino. He doesn't know who I get my checks from, just that I always have money to spare. He can't know what i've done to support him." he said miserably. Kurt frowned sympathetically.  
>"Maybe we can all go out somewhere for dinner? You know away from the casino. Or better yet, we can all make the meal and eat in the apartment." Kurt suggested. Cooper nodded and returned to his work. Kurt got up just as Sebastian came in.<br>"Well I gotta run. The pantry's running especially low today and I should stock up on food for next Thursday" He said shooting him a smile.  
>"Oh, I'll go with you." Sebastian said quickly, overhearing. Kurt ignored this and walked out pulling on his coat. Sebastian chased after him, pulling his own coat on.<br>"Hey wait up" he said laughing nervously. Kurt kept walking.  
>"Sebastian, I can buy groceries on my own" He said. Sebastian smiled at Kurt<br>"Yeah, well I just figured that we could be on our own together" He offered cheekily. Kurt sighed,  
>"Sebastian, these past few weeks have been fun but thats all it will ever be. Fun. We can't keep pretending that sneaking around and hooking up won't have serious consequences for us. We need to stop this. When you play with fire you always get burnt." he explained sadly. Sebastian looked hurt for a moment but his face turned to determination quickly.<br>"Kurt I want you to know that I enrolled in a local college. I'm going to be taking classes part time and working to get a degree that I can actually use to get money. Once I get another good job I'll quit and we can be together. I actually have my first class in an hour." Sebastian told him motioning to his satchel unable to hide his excitement. Kurt sighed.  
>"Sebastian, thats great but getting your degree can take years. IF you have time. Face it Seb, you are in high demand. And very rightfully so" He told him with a cheeky smile. "I don't want you to get a degree in something just because you want to date me. You should get one because you're ready to leave and find another career. You should get one for a million other reasons than because you want to date your coworker. Who's to say that you'll get a new job with less income and crush on someone in the cubicle next to yours. There will always be people you want to date, don't give up financial security to chase some guy you work with. And then what happens if we break up? I become the guy you left the Diamonds to date? I don't want you to regret anything." He told him sadly.<br>"I would never regret that Kurt. I'm committed to you, to us-" Sebastian tried to reason but Kurt stopped him.  
>"Look Seb, your sentiment is sweet but I'm just the wrong guy for you. You need to stop, this is getting inappropriate." Kurt said bluntly.<br>"Like it was ever appropriate?" Sebastian shot back quietly, annoyed.  
>"I need to go get groceries." Kurt said icily and entered the bus leaving Sebastian to sigh angrily and storm down the street toward the school.<p>

The bus was packed. Blaine found a seat next to a young man around his age. The boy was staring out the window. He cleared his throat.  
>"Umm, is this seat taken?" He asked hesitantly. The man turned his head to reveal the most gorgeous face he had ever seen. He swallowed hard and his eyes widened slightly.<br>"No, no. You can sit there" The stranger said with a smile and turned back towards the window. "Thanks" Blaine said awkwardly and sat down. The man turned toward him and have him a short nod and a smile.  
>"Where are you headed?" Blaine asked wanting to get to know him but play it cool.<br>"Just getting some groceries. You?" He asked politely.  
>"I'm on my way to a flower shop. Im surprising my brother for Thanksgiving. I figure there's got to be a halfway decent flower shop in the same place that Elvis can marry you." He joked trying to ease the tension. "I'm Blaine by the way" He told him holding out his hand for a shake.<p>

'Blaine' the name sounded familiar to Kurt but he couldn't place it.  
>"Kurt" He smiled and shook Blaine's hand.<br>"Look this is going to sound insanely weird and crazy, but I haven't been in this city in years and i might need a guide. Could you be that guide?" Blaine asked unleashing the cutest brown puppy dog eyes that Kurt had ever seen. Bar none.  
>"Sure, heres my number." Kurt flirted back and wrote down his name on some scratch paper he found in his jacket with a pen he borrowed from the old lady behind him and handed it to Blaine.<br>"Call me if you need that guide. Maybe if you need a good place to eat I could take you somewhere." Kurt grinned liking the ease and innocence of talking to Blaine.

Blaine's breath visibly caught, he didn't think he would get that far with Bus Boy.  
>"Oh yeah, I do get hungry a lot." He said smiling dopely. That was a stupid thing to say, he realized cursing himself. There was this beautiful man flirting with him and giving him his number and he had to be the geekiest version of himself. Typical Blaine.<br>"Yeah, i get hungry a lot too." He smiled at Blaine, giggling. "This is my stop." Kurt explained apologetically. He stood up and passed in front of Blaine.  
>"Ill call you" He promised calling after him weakly. As soon as the boy got off the bus Blaine sighed grinning and put the number into his phone. He couldn't believe that had just happened.<p>

Sebastian checked his watch again hoping he wouldn't be late. He was walking down the street, minding his own business, when he heard sounds coming from the alley way; the horrible sounds of knuckles against skin. Against his better judgement, he ran to where the noises were coming from, dropping everything he was carrying. As he got closer he heard the laughs of 3 men and saw glimpses of blonde and blood through them. Adrenaline rushed through him and he threw a hook punch at the closest guy to him. The man, startled turned around to hit him but Sebastian countered his first punch with a punch to the mans gut, crumbling him to the floor. The other guys, scared, ran away leaving the one Sebastian had hit fiercely crawling away. Sebastian looked at the limp shape of the man that they had beaten. He was cut up all over and was starting to bruise. As Sebastian got closer the boy flinched. "Don't worry, i wont hurt you." He said soothingly.  
>"You have a wicked hook" He said blinking up at him with a weak smile. Sebastian laughed softly. He tentatively touched one of the man's cuts and he let out a painful breath.<br>"Let's get you to the hospital." He said trying to help him to his feet  
>"No!" The victim said strongly. "Look man you take me into the hospital I will never forgive you. With my drug history, they'll cart me away and put me in prison or in jail." He said the last part quietly.<br>"How do you know I'm not police?" Sebastian said smirking slightly. The boy smiled weakly, it would have been a pleasant sight if not for all the cuts and blood.  
>"Lucky guess." He explained still catching his breath.<br>"I'll take you home then, where do you live?" Sebastian asked. The smile faded and he looked away.  
>"No where." He said honestly. Sebastian frowned.<br>"Any one who can take care of you until you're better?" he asked which got a scoff from the man.  
>"You think I'd be in this mess if I had someone who wanted to take care of me?" He asked shaking his head. "Just leave me here okay, i'll be fine." he assured him. Sebastian looked at him confused<br>"You are covered head to toe in cuts and bruises and you think i'm going to leave you here?" He asked perplexed. They were silent a moment before Sebastian spoke up again. "We have room at my place. You can crash there until you get better." He assured him.  
>"Thank you." He said on the verge of fainting. Sebastian helped him up and made sure he was leaning on him before picking up his stuff, now slightly trodden upon, and hailing a cab. When they got back he laid the unconscious man, he had passed out in the cab, on a vacant bed and began to clean him up with wet towels.<br>"Where am i?" He croaked opening his eyes.  
>"Thats irrelevant" Sebastian said dismissively. "What is relevant is that you are safe and warm and going to be okay." He assured him and dabbed with the towel at his face. The boy took in a sharp intake of air in pain and stared at him.<br>"Who are you?" He asked weakly  
>"Sebastian Smythe, I work at the casino across the street." Sebastian said not taking his eyes off his wounds.<br>"Sam Evans, I work around the streets." Sam replied with a weak self deprecating smile. Sebastian nodded and pulled the towel away to look at the boy. Sebastian handed him a bucket to throw up into a second before it was needed. Sam looked up at Sebastian apologetically.  
>"Sorry, I guess its not out of my system yet." He said. Sebastian put on a brave smile and pretended he couldn't smell the bucket.<br>"Don't worry, i think your bleeding most of it out." He said trying to make him feel better him but failing miserably.  
>"Just great, if my mother could see me now" He groaned with a bitter laugh.<br>"Don't worry Sam, you'll be up and running in no time." He said giving him a reassuring smile. He checked his watch, he'd never be able to make it to his class now. Oh well, at least what he was doing justified his absence.  
>"Where were you headed when you found me?" Sam asked.<br>"I was on my way to a class. I was going to get my college degree, but fate had other plans" He said smiling at Sam who looked miserable.  
>"If i wasn't such a dumbass you might be doing something good with your life instead of cleaning up some stupid druggie. You should have left me there, I don't deserve this. I don't deserve anything." he said angrily. Sebastian sat on the bed next to him.<br>"Don't you dare say that Sam Evans. You are not just some stupid druggie, at least not to me." He smiled giving Sam's hand a squeeze.  
>"Thanks man" He said with a bashful smile. Sebastian smiled back and was quiet a moment. He wanted to help Sam as much as he could but given that he knew nearly nothing about him he had his limitations. He'll help him just until he can get back onto his feet.<p>

Everything in Sam hurt. His pride, his face, his body. Everything. He didn't know why Sebastian was wasting his faith and trust. But the look of determination on his face was enough for Sam to see that Sebastian needed him just as much as Sam needed Sebastian. And Sebastian believed in him so why shouldn't he believe in himself?  
>"We need to get that bloody mess off of you" Sebastian said gesturing to his shirt. Sam nodded, his chest did feel a bit wet and bloody. Sebastian carefully lifted his shirt off of his weak form. He took another wet towel and cleaned his chest and stomach off. It was a few minutes before he realized he had fallen asleep. When he woke up he was wearing clean clothes and bandages. He laughed softly, thanking Sebastian. Speaking of Sebastian, he was no where to be found. Sam decided to give in to his tiredness and fell back asleep.<p>

Sebastian, after talking to Sue about Sam's presence, went into the fridge and whipped up some soup for Sam. Kurt was sitting on the couch, watching him.  
>"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your shift?" He asked. Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks.<br>"Shit I forgot about that." He said cursing himself. He turned to Kurt and put on his best puppy dog eyes. "Could you possibly take my shift for tonight?" He asked straddling Kurt's lap and having his arms draped around Kurt's neck. Kurt laughed, glad that Sebastian was back to his playful self.  
>"Fine, I'll see what I can do. Wait why cant you take your shift?" He asked suspiciously. Sebastian smiled and put a finger to Kurt's lips<br>"Its a secret, I'll tell you soon okay Kurt" He said with a mischievous look in his eye.  
>"I guess i will have to see." Kurt smiled. Sebastian smiled and returned to his soup and began to eat it. "You are a life saver Kurt Hummel" He said happily and took the soup back to Sam.<p>

Kurt was getting ready when he got a text message.  
>*Hey Its Blaine from the bus. I was just wondering if you knew a great place to go for dinner, and if you would maybe want to come with me* It read. Kurt smiled to himself for a brief moment before remembering he couldn't go with him.<br>*I really wish i could. Its just i have this work thing. I have to take a shift over and i don't want to be that guy who plays 'Hot Potato' with shifts.* he texted back.  
>*Oh, ok got it. Talk to you later i guess* He wrote back, his disappointment evident in his text.<br>*I really am telling the truth. I would love to go out with you, you seem like a really sweet guy. Maybe another time?* He answered back and secured his cuff links.  
>*Yeah, sure. That sounds awesome* Blaine wrote back. Kurt could feel the dorky smile through the phone and smiled himself.<br>*Ill call you when i have time okay?* Kurt said.  
>*OK* Said Blaine. And with that Kurt pocketed his phone and got to work.<p>

Sebastian was sitting in Sam's room after Sam finished his soup and was reading his textbooks when Sam started shaking violently and making choking noises. Sebastian looked up fearfully and noticed that Sam was choking on his own vomit. He didn't know what to do other than take him to the hospital, even though Sam didn't want him to. But Sebastian knew that something had gone very wrong and this was a matter of life and death.

Sebastian sat pacing around the waiting room for a few hours waiting for news on Sam before his phone rang "Hello?" He asked  
>"Where are you? Everyones worried about you. Just please tell us where you are and if your safe. And be truthful, we all love you and don't want anything to happen to you." Sugar's voice demanded. He took a breath<br>"Im at the hospital" He said  
>"WHAT?!" She said frantically. He could hear her telling everyone where he was and hear them react the same way.<br>"What the hell is going on Smythe." Kurt said taking the phone.  
>"Remember how I told you about that secret?" He started nervously<br>"Sebastian-" Kurt began but Sebastian cut him off  
>"I found this guy on the street and-" But Kurt cut him off this time<br>"Sebastian, no we cant keep him-"  
>"Kurt listen to me! He was being beaten a-and I had to do something so I got in between him and the attackers and I told him i'd take him to the hospital and he told me not to take him in because, well this isn't the place to get into it, anyways i thought he was just going to quietly heal but then he started shaking and vomiting and choking on his vomit and he couldn't breathe and I just- I had to bring him in." He said, tears threatening to spill. The line was silent.<br>"Oh" Kurt said.  
>"Do you need anyone there with you?" Sugar asked in a quiet voice, grabbing the phone back.<p>

A few hours later they were all sitting in the waiting room together. Finally, a doctor came out and went to talk to them.  
>"Mr. Evans suffered trauma to the head resulting in a brain hemorrhage. While that sounds scary and is often fatal, he just got out of surgery and is expected to make a full recovery. He is very lucky that you brought him in at the first sign of distress or he would have died either in your home or on the table. He also has several broken bones, including his ribs. He is going to need some time in the hospital to recover before he can leave. I trust that he will be able to finish recovering at your home?" The doctor asked Sebastian.<br>"Yeah of course." he assured the doctor nodding quickly. The doctor smiled at him.  
>"He's so lucky to have great friends like you guys. We'll keep you updated on how he's doing and you can expect him home hopefully before Christmas but at the latest mid January."<br>"When can we see him?" Santana asked. Sebastian was surprised, they didn't even know Sam and now they wanted to spend time with him in the hospital.  
>"Mr Evans is asleep currently but by tomorrow he should be cleared for visitors." The doctor told them.<br>"I guess we'll be back soon then" Said Kurt and reached out for Sebastian's hand, giving it a supportive squeeze.


End file.
